finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Agart
*Many found in shops |ffiv enemies= *Black Lizard *Flamehound *Fledgling Rukh *Ironback *Mors *Rukh |ffiv quests=*Reach the Underworld |ivtay items=Various, depends on tale, see below |ivtay enemies=Various, depends on tale, see below |ivtay quests= }} Agart is a town in Final Fantasy IV. It is located on an island south of Baron, and it is the home of the descendants of Dwarves from the Underworld. The town contains a well and an observatory in which Corio studies the Moon. Story Final Fantasy IV Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Yang, and Cid visit the well in the center of the town and throw in the Magma Rock (Key of Magma on the SNES) to open the way to the Underworld. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Agart as well as the Agart Mine is seen on the overworld map when the Falcon dives into the hole to reach the underworld. Unfortunately, the party cannot explore both of these locations. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rydia and Luca land near Agart when their airship malfunctions, and must travel into the Agart Mines to obtain an Agartite, as well as Mythril Springs, Bolts, and Nuts to repair the airship. Later, the town is overrun with monsters, and Rydia and Luca return to Agart with Edge and the Man in Black. They find the Mysterious Girl. who summons Titan to attack them. Initially, Titan uses Gaia's Wrath, dumping the party in an underground cavern under Agart. Once the party has rescued Porom in Mysidia, she will appear during the fight to cast Float on the party and stop Titan's quakes from harming them, allowing them to return Titan to his senses and regain his power for Rydia. Locations Observatory The observatory is the first building to the left. It houses the giant telescope in which Corio studies the Twin Moons. The player can look into it as well. Well It is the first structure found if the player goes straight from the entrance. During the first visit, the player must select the Magma Key from the inventory to open the way to the Underworld. Empty House An empty house is found north of the village well. Namingway can be found inside it if the player has obtained the music box in Troia. He demands the very rare Rainbow Pudding. Items Final Fantasy IV ;2D versions * Hi-Potion * Antarctic Wind (GBA only) ;3D versions *Antarctic Wind *Cottage *Gaia Drum *Hi-Potion *Phoenix Down *Potion Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ;Rydia's Tale * Potion ;The Crystals ;In Town * Gaia Drum * Small Tail ;Underground * Decoy * Diamond Armlet * Ogrekiller * Golden Apple Shops Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Enemies Final Fantasy IV Outside * Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x3 * Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x2 * Ironback x2, Black Lizard x2 * Black Lizard x2, Flamehound x2 * Mors x3 * Mors x4 Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rydia's Tale * Basilisk, Goblin x3 * Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x2 * Bomb x3 * Domovoi x3, Gatlinghog x3 * Gargoyle x2 * Leshy x2 * Tiny Mage x4 * Yellow Jelly x4 The Crystals ;Outside * Coeurl x2 * Ironback x2 * Black Lizard x3 * Ironback x2, Black Lizard x2 * White Mousse x4 * Ironback, Armadillo, Black Lizard * Flamehound x2 * Rukh, Fledgling Rukh ;In Town * Mythril Golem * Mythril Golem, Ogre * Ogre, Mad Ogre, Balloon * Mad Ogre, Balloon x2 * Ogre x2, Mad Ogre * Mad Ogre x3 * Balloon x3 * Titan (Boss) ;Underground * Skuldier x3 * Tunneler * Steel Golem * Tunneler, Ironback * Arachne * Skuldier x2, Steel Golem * Armadillo, Black Lizard, Ironback Musical themes The background music that plays in Agart is the Final Fantasy IV "Town Theme". In The After Years, when the blue planet invaded in chaos by the True Moon in The Crystals chapter, the track "Castle Damcyan" is played instead. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Agartmap.PNG|Agart on the World Map (SNES). FFIV_Agart_WM_GBA.png|Agart on the World Map (GBA). FFIV_Agart_GBA.png|Agart (GBA). FFIVDS Agart Map.png|Map of Agart. Agart ios.PNG|Agart (DS/iOS). Agart Inn ffiv ios.PNG|Inn (DS/iOS). Agart items shop 1 ffiv ios.PNG|Items shop (DS/iOS). Agart Items shop 2 ffiv ios.PNG|Items shop (DS/iOS). Agart weapon shop ffiv ios.PNG|Weapons shop (DS/iOS). Agart armor shop ffiv ios.PNG|Armor shop (DS/iOS). Agart volcano from underworld ios render.PNG|Render of Agart's volcano from underground (iOS). FFIV PSP Agart.png|Agart (PSP). FFIV PSP Agart WM.png|Agart on the world map (PSP). FFIV PSP Agart Volcano Exploding.png|The volcano exploding (PSP). TAY Wii Agart WM.jpg|Agart on the world map in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). TAY Wii Agart.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). TAY Wii Agart Subterrane.jpg|Agart Subterrane in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). TAY PSP Agart Subterrane.png|Agart Subterrane in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). Etymology de:Agart Category:Towns Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years